Hheiryfan
At its peak Hheiryfan was actually the second largest country in Polydeimia for a very short period of six years after its prime, when it monopolized the market of spices and precious metals and paid off all of its Deimien neighbors for land. Its largest size was met under Chancellor Hedwick Baronnell The Fourth, who was famous due to his leadership despite him not being blood related to the former Chancellor Chadren Helbec The Second(This had only happened once before, after the second Hheiryfanian revolution). It was rumored that Chadren And Hedwick had a homosexual relationship, and this was the reason for his leader position, but this theory was never fully proved. Both men had more than two wives. Hedwick was assassinated after 12 years of reign, the fifth year of the six year period that Hheiryfan was the second largest country in the continent of Polydeimia. Hadorine Beatrice Monareax The Second took his place shortly after. Hadorine had asked for Chadrens hand in marriage when he was about seventeen, after being brutally rejected, her social stance plummeted, mortified she seeked revenge on Chadren in the only way she knew how, but of course she could never assassinate someone of Helbec lineage, even a noble as herself could not recover from a blow like this if she were to be caught, instead she planned to assassinate his rumored lover, Hedwick. She was patient though, and after two failed attempts Hedwick was finally shot twice in the chest while sleeping in his bed, after he crawled out of his bed over to his he was lugged over to his balcony and thrown over into a fountain, his body later being discovered in the town square floating in a bloodstained reservoir the fountain poured into. The assassin was later revealed to be Baurwin Glennowitz, who probably would have never been caught if it wasn't for him publicly admitting in in front of two armed off duty soldiers, in an attempt to impress them. He was beheaded via Khryme'an flytrap later that day. A photograph of Hedwicks shot body in his bed was evidence enough of his guilt. Hadorine’s reign was short lived mainly because of the public outcry of Hedrick’s assassination, as Hedrick was a very well received leader. Hadorine also had a very public negative view on homosexuality which was built into the Hheiryfanian constitution, and was a strangely large part of Hheiryfanian culture. She had once stated that a woman’s vagina looked like a “river sandwich”, which was very offensively received to the male population of Hheiryfan. Needless to say, after 1 month Hadorine was dragged out of her bed by her hair (similarly to someone else) and down 11 stories of stone stairs, barely conscious, she was strung up onto a crucifix. To get a picture of how much this woman was hated, the crowds forming around the crucifix had be held off by armed guards. While Beldric Zacharias Monareax(the half-brother of Hadorine and a talking piece of the revolution) , was finishing his speech on his half-sister’s tyranny, the crowds broke through, ironically trampling Hadorine, her brother and a number of guards to death. What a way to start a revolution.